Última Esperanza
by Sugintou-Hime
Summary: Intrigado por saber el destino de su raza, Sesshomaru visita a la única miko maligna que sobrevivió a la guerra entre humanos y youkais; las cosas no resultaron como esperaba y ahora, convertido en hanyou, deberá velar por la paz entre ambas razas, pero...¿Junto con quien?
1. Prólogo

_Tickl. Tickl._

Las gotas resonaban a lo largo de la oscura y silenciosa cueva. A medida que caminaba por la dura y deforme roca, el aire comenzaba a calentarse y las paredes cada vez se expandían más y más

_Tickl. Tickl_

Una luz señalaba el final de su búsqueda. La habitación que antes se encontraba abandonada, ahora estaba ocupada por orbes, cada uno con diferentes sustancias de diversos colores en su interior; cuatro atrapa sueños colgaban en cada esquina representando los cuatro puntos cardinales con sus respectivas bestias: Byakko en el Oeste, Genbu en el Norte, Seiryu en el Este y Suzaku en el sur; en el centro había un caldero hirviendo y, junto a este, una mujer de largo cabello que vestia una hakama de color negro con flores de Sakura en las mangas y un obi dorado que marcaba su figura.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, que grata sorpresa el encontrarlo aquí ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? - dijo la mujer con una voz melodiosa y dulce mirando el caldero de forma perdida.

-No creo que este encuentro haya sido una sorpresa para ti, miko- respondió gélidamente sin apartar por un segundo su mirada de la silueta de la mujer.

-Ciertamente, pero aun no me ha dicho el motivo de su visita a mi humilde hogar- contestó la sacerdotisa dirigiendo sus ojos grises hacia el cuerpo del youkai.

-Mi padre me ha enviado. Desea saber el destino de nuestra raza ahora que el tratado se ha firmado- dijo sin aparatar su mirada ámbar de la sacerdotisa.

-Acércate - ordeno la mujer, perdiendo toda la dulzura con la que antes habían hablado.

El demonio se acerco sigilosamente, preparado para atacar en caso de que sea necesario.

-Mira- señaló al interior del gran orbe negro. La imagen, antes borrosa, comenzó a aclararse; una joven de largo cabello azabache y dos ojos azules como el mar eran el centro de la visión, luego la oscuridad total.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de demostrar con esto, miko?- dijo Sesshoumaru con una expresión enojada en su rostro y mostrando sus garras.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? El destino de vuestra raza depende de ella… y de ti. Esta unión beneficiará a ambas razas ¿No lo crees?- finalizó la mujer devolviéndole una mirada desafiante en su rostro.

-No juegues conmigo sacerdotisa, este Sesshoumaru jamás seria capaz de mezclarse con débiles humanos- respondió el demonio sin expresión alguna.

-No es algo que puedas elegir. Ambos están destinados a encontrarse y sus decisiones influirán en el futuro de ambas razas.

-¿Como puedo saber que lo que me dices es la verdad y no un engaño, miko? Tus métodos no son los más eficaces y han fallado varías veces.

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis poderes, cachorro? Retráctate antes de que mi ira recaiga sobre ti- siseó la sacerdotisa con sus ojos grises entrecerrados. El silencio fue su única respuesta.- Muy bien, que mi maldición caiga sobre ti-

Antes de que el youkai pudiera reaccionar, un círculo magico se formo a sus pies y de él, cuatro cadenas mágicas salieron y lo apresaron de las muñecas y tobillos.- ¿Qué estas haciendo, miko? Suéltame o sufre una muerte lenta y dolorosa- rugió el youkai.

-Tu insolencia y desprecio te ha condenado a este destino. A partir de hoy caminaras por la tierra siendo un _Hanyou_ hasta el dia en que aprendas a amar a los humanos- dijo la sacerdotisa recitando esas palabras mientras hacia un pequeño corte en uno de sus brazos y tirando la sangre a los pies del circulo, sellando asi el conjuro puesto sobre el demonio.

Un grave rugido resonó a lo largo de la cueva. Donde antes se encontraba el demonio heredero de las tierras del Oeste, ahora había un hibrido mirando al suelo; sus orejas, antes puntiagudas, ahora eran mas parecidas a las de un perro, sus garras se acortaron y las cicatrices de sus mejillas desaparecieron.

-Mi trabajo ha terminado- susurró la mujer antes de que las garras de Sesshomaru atravesaran su pecho con su corazón en una mano. El hanyou vio como la mujer caía sin vida en el suelo y unos momentos después de calmarse, se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva para poder regresar a las tierras de su padre, pero antes de comenzar a correr, recordó la imagen de la chica y susurro:-Debo encontrarla- y con esas ultimas palabras, echó a correr…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Tres días después…_

Un gran banquete se celebraba en el Palacio de la Luna; los colores blanco, dorado, rojo y morado adornaban el Gran Comedor; los grandes pilares blancos que sostenían tal estructura estaban envueltos en seda carmesí, en las paredes colgaban pinturas representativas del clan de los inu youkais y, de fondo se oían las risas de los lords y generales invitados a celebrar; tal festejo tenia un solo motivo: el fin de de la guerra.

Al final de la sala, Lord Taisho se encontraba al lado de una ventana mirando la luna, que en esa noche se encontraba en cuarto creciente al igual que la marca en su frente que mostraba su linaje, disfrutando de unos momentos de tranquilidad en esa noche tan agitada y preguntándose sobre su esposa y su hijo pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de otro ser.

-Lord Taisho, debo felicitarlo por este sabroso banquete y, obviamente, por haber firmado la paz con los humanos.- dijo uno de los generales haciendo una reverencia al señor del Oeste. Este no era el primero en acercarse para "demostrar su gratitud" al Gran General Perro, pero algo era diferente, aquél youkai de largo pelo azabache, piel de porcelana y dos ojos como la sangre emanaba un youki poderoso y un olor espantoso que solo significaba una cosa: mentira.

-Gracias, General Denix, aunque debo informarle que no es el primero en expresar sus pensamientos abiertamente- respondió el lord, mirando de costado al general.

-Mi señor, no es por halagarlo, pero tal logro era de esperarse de alguien de su magnitud- respondió Denix reverenciándose otra vez ante Lord Taisho.

Otra vez, esa detestable esencia llego a las narices del Señor del Oeste:-_¿Cómo se atreve a mentirme sin ningún descaro?¿Acaso es ignorante de que todos inu youkais tienen un olfato mas desarrollado que los demás demonios?_- pensó el Gran General, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del general Denix.

-Emperatriz- dijo el youkai, agachándose ante la señora del palacio –El banquete estuvo exquisito y todo el palacio brilla por la decoración, pero era de esperarse de usted que tiene un muy buen gusto- dijo el youkai sonriéndole a la esposa del general y tratando de envolver el aura de ella con la suya.

Un instinto de protección se apodero del lord que envolvió al aura de su esposa con la suya y atacó a la del otro demonio, dejándolo sin aliento ni fuerzas por unos segundos mientras que una mirada de pánico se reflejaba en su rostro. En el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio de muerte y la tensión se sentía en el aire. Antes de hablar, Lady Seiya miro a su esposo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, expresándole su gratitud, luego miro al youkai y dijo: - Muchas gracias.- Mirando de nuevo a su pareja, continuó: - Hay un asunto que requiere de la presencia de ambos. Por favor, sígame-

Lord Taisho asintió y, junto con su esposa, caminaron entre la gran multitud callada hasta el fin de la sala; en frente de ellos, habían dos grandes puertas rojas con bisagras doradas que daban paso a un gran pasillo que conducía al ala Oeste, el lugar en donde se encontraban los dormitorios de la familia, y que se cerraron luego del paso de la Lord Taisho y Lady Seiya.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita de nuestra presencia?- pregunto Lord Taisho con voz dura y aun enojado por el incidente ocurrido momentos atrás. Lady Seiya, dándose cuenta del enojo de su esposo, envolvió el cuerpo de su esposo con sus brazos, se acercó hasta su cuello y comenzó a acariciarlo y a lamerlo por debajo de su barbilla en señal de perdón y arrepentimiento. El enojo del lord no tardó en desaparecer, por lo que abrazo el pequeños cuerpo de su mujer y besó su frente, demostrando que ya no estaba enojado y su cariño por ella. -¿Me lo vas a decir, koishi?- preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez, de una manera muy dulce.

-Nuestro hijo volvió- respondió Lady Seiya con una sonrisa –pero algo grave pasó- dijo con los ojos llorosos y sin rastros de la sonrisa de hace momentos. Sin decir más, ambos padres comenzaron a correr, preocupados por el estado de su hijo…

**Nota de Autor: **Gracias por sus comentarios. Sigan leyendo y si tienen preguntas, envienme un MP o pregunten en las review y yo las responderé :)


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba Sesshoumaru mirando perdidamente a la taza de té que tenía en sus mano mientras que sus padres observaban la lluvia caer por la ventana que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación; el silencio predominaba en la sala, luego de la explicación de Sesshoumaru a Lord Taisho y Lady Seiya ninguno de los dos sabía como responder ante esta situación y la tensión se comenzaba a sentir.

-Así que, eso fué lo que paso- dijo Lord Taisho sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana. –Tu madre y yo te hemos advertido varias veces que tus…- hizo una pausa, eligiendo la palabra mas adecuada para no enfurecer a su hijo y luego prosiguió- actitudes pueden ser insultantes hacia otras personas. Espero que con esto aprendas la lección- dijo el lord mirando a su hijo que se encontraba con la cabeza baja y evitando la mirada penetrante de su padre _"Debe sentirse avergonzado"_ pensó. Lady Seiya apartó su mirada de la lluvia y se acercó a su hijo para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La mano de Sesshoumaru se posó sobre la de su madre y le dió un pequeño apretón, haciéndole saber que valoraba sus palabras de apoyo.

Lord Taisho admiraba a distancia la pequeña escena entre madre e hijo que sucedía ante sus ojos, el sabia que Sesshoumaru y su esposa no demostraban mucho su cariño desde que Sesshoumaru dejo de ser un cachorro, pero cada vez que lo hacían, ambos apreciaban los pequeños gestos acompañados por unas pocas palabras. Odiaba tener que interrumpir este momento especial pero había un asunto por resolver.

-Sesshoumaru, ¿Quién es esa chica de la que la sacerdotisa hablaba?- dijo el inu youkai mirando a su hijo fijamente que retiraba su mano del lugar donde estaba; una pequeña mirada triste cruzó tras los ojos de su esposa, pero luego fueron reemplazados por la mirada seria que tenía momentos atrás mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba. Su aura se encontraba teñida de un gris oscuro y su esencia estaba marcada por un olor característico que indicaba tristeza. Lord Taisho no quería ver a su esposa de esa manera, pero tendría que esperar hasta que su hijo se retire para poder reconfortarla.

-No lo sé, padre. La sacerdotisa no reveló mucha información- respondió el hanyou mirando fijamente a su padre sin indicar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Umm.- suspiró su padre._"Nunca va a cambiar"_.- Será mejor que comencemos a buscarla. Es muy importante para ambas razas que ella viva. Tendremos que enviar a algunos de nuestros espías para que nos informen de posibles humanos que puedan ser ella. Mientras tanto, tú y yo deberemos visitar las ciudades principales de los humanos para terminar de firmar los tratados correspondientes y eliminar a posibles amenazas que atenten contra la paz.- el lord escuchó un débil rugido que provenía de su hijo y preguntó:-¿Hay algo que te moleste, hijo?- un largo silencio se hizo presente otra vez en la sala, Lord Taisho sabía que debí ser paciente si quería obtener una respuesta él.

-En mis venas ahora corre la sangre de un hanyou. No merezco ser llamado tu hijo- dijo pronunciando la palabra "hanyou" con reexpulsión y vergüenza, pero sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

Lord Taisho volvió a examinar el cuerpo de su hijo al igual que la primera vez que lo encontró en ese estado. No había cambiado mucho, lo único diferente era que sus garras se habían acortado, las cicatrices rosas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido y sus orejas puntiagudas fueron suplantadas por unas parecidas mas a la de un gato que las de un perro, pero en sí, el seguía siendo el mismo youkai que era y el cariño que un padre tiene por sus hijos no había desaparecido ni se había atenuado.

-Hijo mío- dijo el inu youkai acercándose a él y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros. –No me importa que seas un hanyou; siempre serás mi hijo y siempre será un honor para mí llamarte de esa manera; muy pocos pueden igualar tú poder y eso me hace sentir orgulloso. Puedo ver en tu aura que sigues siendo igual de fuerte que antes, pero si quieres volver a tener acceso a ese poder, deberás primero aceptar lo que eres ahora.-

Las palabras que su padre le dijo las atesoró en lo más profundo de su ser y luego respondió:-Te acompañaré a firmar los tratados, padre- tanto como su padre y su madre se alegraron de escuchar la respuesta de su hijo.

-Ve a descansar Sesshoumaru. Debes estar agotado por el viaje.- dijo Lady Seiya con voz dulce y maternal a su hijo. Sesshoumaru se despidió de sus padres con una reverencia y salió de la habitación.- ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasará, koibito?- dijo la youkai, mirando a su esposo con ojos preocupados.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero ahora nuestro destino depende de ellos.- dijo el lord que, sintiendo la preocupación de su esposa, caminó hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras la arrullaba con su ronroneo.-Será mejor que descansemos, los próximos días serán agotadores- dijo susurrando. Su esposa lo único que hizo fue asentar la cabeza y luego el lord se retiró de la sala con su esposa en ambos brazos…


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Kagome se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, los cuerpos de guerreros youkais y soldados humanos degollados, quemados o atravesados, se encontraban en el suelo y se esparcían hasta el horizonte hasta ocultarse tras una capa de niebla. En el ambiente se hacia presente un silencio fúnebre; no había ni pájaros que canten ni hojas que suenen al viento correr. La joven veía esta imagen con asombro e incredibilidad; millones de preguntas circulaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna tenia respuesta._

_-Ayuda. Por favor.- El débil susurro la despertó de sus pensamientos. – Alguien- volvió a decir la voz. Kagome, al reconocer la voz, comenzó a buscar de donde provenía la voz, hasta que por fin la encontró._

_-¡Sango-chan!- gritó la joven que se arrodillo para agarrar a su amiga que se encontraba en muy malas condiciones; su traje de exterminadora se encontraba arañado y roto en las piernas, brazos y pecho, una espada atravesaba su estomago y la sangre se deslizaba por su boca en un pequeño chorro que desembocaba en su cuello y manchaba la poca piel sana que le quedaba. Con cuidado, colocó a su amiga en sus piernas y la sostuvo para evitar que se cayera. -¿Que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por que están todos muertos?- dijo la joven tratando de sonar lo as calmada posible._

_-La guerra- respondió la exterminadora antas de comenzar a toser y escupir sangre._

_-¡No, No te vallas Sango! ¡Quédate conmigo!- dijo exasperada con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Adiós, Kagome-chan- dijo en un débil susurro su amiga y dejó de respirar._

_La joven miko miraba con ojos lagrimosos el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que había sido su mejor amiga. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos como cascadas. -¿Por que?- se preguntó con una débil voz._

_-Este es el destino que les espera- oyó la joven que levantó la mirada para buscar a la persona de donde provenía la voz y que se encontró con una pequeña niña de cabellos plateados como la luna y con una mirada tan oscura como la noche, su vestido era tan blanco como su piel y en sus manos tenía un espejo._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso?- respondió la joven tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. – ¡Se supone que la guerra ya ha terminado!- _

_-Esto es lo que les espera a ambas razas.- volvió a decir la niña.-Pero, tú tienes el poder para cambiar todo esto. Tú... y Él- agregó la infante con la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Kagome._

_-¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres con que yo puedo cambiar esto? ¿Y quien es él?- preguntó la miko con voz angustiada y aun sujetando el cuerpo de la exterminadora._

_-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, Kagome- respondió la niña que comenzaba a desaparecer de los ojos de la joven. La niebla cada vez se hacia mas espesa hasta tapar todo lo que la rodeaba. Kagome quería gritar, pero cada vez que habría su boca, ningún ruido escapaba de esta. La oscuridad había comenzado a rodearla hasta que todo ennegreció y comenzó a caer._

* * *

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada y sudando en su cama. Unos pequeños rayos de Sol atravesaban su ventana que apuntaban hacia sus ojos y cegándola por un instante. Su respiración era agitada y tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta calmarse. El sueño de aquella noche había sido muy raro y generó muchas preguntas en su mente "_¿Habrá sido todo verdad?"_ era la que se repetía constantemente. Su mente dejó de vagar por un segundo para mirar al reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de luz al lado de su cama.

**10:47 AM.**

-¡OH por Dios! ¡Llegare tarde a la reunión!- gritó la joven antes de levantarse apresurada para correr hasta su armario y agarrar el uniforme de la Academia. No era algo común de ella el levantarse tan tarde, el estar casi siempre en la guerra en las líneas del frente no se lo permitía, ya que eso podía significar una muerte segura; había abandonado la casa de sus padres desde temprana edad para ser entrenada como una miko y poder ir a la batalla, por lo que no había nadie que la despertara o le deseara los buenos días al despertar, por unos momentos sintió la soledad de su vida pero luego se repuso recordando que esta es la vida que ella escogió vivir.

**10:52 AM. **

Kagome corría por los pasillos del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el Comedor para poder ver y desayunar con sus amigos. La vida en la Academia Shikon no era muy complicada, el desayuno se servía de 9 AM. A 11 AM.; el almuerzo de 1 PM. A 3 PM. Y la cena de 9 PM. A 11 PM.; las clases normales eran de 11 AM. A 5 PM y, si uno estaba entrenando para ser sacerdote, exterminadora o miko, debía tomar clases especiales y entrenar con diferentes armas por la tarde.

**10:55 AM**

La joven miko atravesó las puertas del comedor que se encontraba lleno de otros estudiantes de la Academia, haciéndole difícil el encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Kagome-chan! ¡Por aquí!- escuchó la joven y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de donde provenía la voz. En esa mesa se encontraban Miroku y Sango, sus compañeros de entrenamiento y mejores amigos, que se encontraban mirándola con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Ella se acercó rápidamente y se encontró con una ran sorpresa. –Hemos pedido el desayuno por ti. Espero que no te moleste- dijo su amiga al ver los ojos sorprendidos de Kagome al encontrar la bandeja extra de comida.

-Arigatou, Sango-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios que desapareció en unos instantes al recordar el trágico sueño de aquella mañana.

-¿Le pasa algo Kagome-sama?- preguntó el joven monje al notar el repentino cambo de humor de su amiga.

-No, no pasa nada. Solamente estoy algo preocupada por la reunión- respondió la joven mirando su plato de comida. No podía contarle su sueño a nadie hasta estar segura de todo.

Miroku, no muy seguro de la respuesta de Kagome, decidió no insistir y esperar a que ella se sienta preparada para hablar de lo que la molesta.

-No te preocupes Kagome- aportó la exterminadora. –Seguramente es solo para terminar de discutir sobre los tratados de paz.- aseguró con una sonrisa en su cara.

Antes de que la miko pudiese responder, las campanas del Gran Reloj indicaron las 11, mientras que en afuera del lugar se sentía el golpear de tambores que anunciaban la llegada de los youkais.

-Ya han llegado- susurró la miko y, junto con sus compañeros, se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se realizaría la Gran Junta...


End file.
